


Genes

by Queen_Oval



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audrey is the best toddler ever, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Macy has issues, Maggie and Mel miss Macy, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, She likes to runway from her problem, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whitelighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Whitelighters and witches cannot have a relationship. Macy is ready to deal with the consequences. She hoped Harry and the others never find out.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jada Shields/Mel Vera
Comments: 91
Kudos: 122
Collections: Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌





	1. If I go, I'm going

**Author's Note:**

> My love of Gregory Alan Isakov is strong. I'm new to the fandom and I hope I'll make some later on.   
I hope you enjoy it.

Postive.

That’s what the pregnancy test declared anyway. Macy looked with fear at the test. This can’t be right, she thought, but you took four different pregnancy tests, Mace. They all can be wrong. Macy was sitting on top of the toilet seat looking at all the testes in her possession. Macy’s eyes filled up with salty water.

What I am going to do? Macy assessment to herself looking up at the ceiling, hoping that they would give her some type of answer. Should I tell the others? A moment later she shook her head, no it’s still not safe, the Elders are already don’t trust her because she a demon; even though she’s half it doesn’t matter. The Elders are waiting for her to miss up. 

Who’s to say they wouldn’t hurt my baby? She reflection as placed her hands in some way of protecting the clumps of cells inside of her. 

What about the father? Her next thought up, No-no, Harry doesn’t need the stress, especially just coming back from “being dead”. Like she told him, “It was a one-time thing.”

“Hey Mace,” The older sister almost jumped out of her skin turning about to see Maggie.

“Maggie, hi,” She gave a nervous smile at her. Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister.

“Me, Harry, and Mel are going to a pizza place nearby. Do you want to come?” Maggie asked 

Tell her the truth, The half-demon’s mind exclaim at her, No that’s not fair to give her the burden.

“Macy,” Maggie called out, “Are you okay?”

Macy gave a shaky smiled at Maggie, “Yeah, um no. I had a very busy day at work. I-I can’t ..cause of how tired I am.” Macy finished up lamely of her response. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes, “Whatever you’re lying about I’ll figure it out, once I get back.”

Macy nodded along with her sister, as she ushered her sister out of her room, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Mags.”

Once the trio left, Macy began to packing all her luggage she could carry. She knew she needed a leave in order to not cause any more pain for her founded family. It’s better this way, she thought as she stuffed her clothes into her suitcase. 

They can handle the magic world and more, Macy muttered as she wiped her tears as they came. 

They wouldn’t have a deal with elders and a half-demon sister that they just meet less than a year, Macy reflected on. Her hands gravitated to her now flat stomach, Well at least I will not be alone this time. 

Then the older sister closed the door of her former mother’s room, there was an envelope placed neatly on top of the pillows. Macy then got in a pale yellow

“Where to?” The driver asked.

Macy’s eyes flooded with tears, “To the airport.”

It’s for the best, Macy thought as her once home got smaller and smaller. 

Four years later…

“Audrey, wait,” Macy voiced out to excited four-years-old daughter. The young girl gave a chance before her mother caught her. Macy received fits of giggles as a result. 

It’s four years living in New York Macy would say she was adapting well under the circumstances that have occurred to her. Today, it was a snow day for Audrey’s preschool and Macy had requested a day off. The pair were just enjoying each other’s company on a quiet snow day. 

Macy looked at her daughter, Maggie would love how Audrey’s refused to wear anything that wasn’t lavender or some type of unicorn prints on it, Macy thought before giving a snort. Mel would definitely love her niece especially when Audrey pushed a boy in a puddle of mud because he said that unicorns weren’t real. 

Even though, her daughter was a half-witch and half white lighter. Audrey’s powers are still unsure of what she has. 

But one thing Macy knows is that she can teleport, the first that happened when Audrey was around six months. Macy placed Audrey on a matt, working on tummy time. She had some hiccups and the next thing Macy knew her baby was in the living room. 

“Mommy,” Audrey called out forcing Macy to leave the what -if’s scenarios to pay attention to her daughter. 

“Yes,” said the former charmed ones. Audrey’s hands hold her face looking intently at her.

“You think too loud,” She said before she sat down on her mother’s lap. Macy brushed her fingers between her daughter’s thick curly brown hair. She needs a haircut soon, Macy thought has she continued to brush her hair. 

“I do?” Macy questioned before tickling her daughter. Quickly distracting Audrey about her mother’s problems. 

Audrey fits of giggles stop before she took a deep breath before nodding at her mom, “Yes, you’re thinking too loud. You should drink some apple juice, it makes my head quiet.“

Maybe Audrey’s powers are like Maggie’s based on feelings. Macy picked her up as they made their way to the kitchen. Macy groaned she was low on food and more importantly apple juice. 

“Whelp, we don’t have any apple juice, “ Macy gave a false serious, “You know that means?”

“Store! Store!” Audrey sang to the top of her lungs. Macy gave a giggle as she watched the determine four-years-old placing on her bright pink rainboots. 

On the other side of Big Apple, Maggie sighed, everything has changed every since. The elders have been on their backs back the “End of the world and how can we have the power of three if there’s no power of three?” 

Which fair point, Maggie thought, But the Elders didn’t seem to care about finding Macy. Or they claim they can’t locate her. 

Mel, well Mel didn’t take Macy’s less than perfect exit as a sign that she couldn’t handle it. Maggie knew Mel was yelling out of hurt. She could understand, why did Macy leave? Why was her letter so cryptic?

And for Harry, He has been more serious. More strict about Maggie’s and Mel’s whereabouts; if they forget to tell him. He completes freaks out. Maggie feels like Harry knows something about the reason why Macy’s disappearance. 

Maggie shook her head, she needs to focus on the task hand. More specifically on a pair of demons, she was following for the past two hours. Good thing it’s New York City, it doesn’t look like she was stalking at her targets. 

The demons 

As Maggie stopped to look there was a little girl talking quickly to her mom about something. Could that be Macy?! Maggie thought. The young witch needs a closer look at the pair. When did she have a kid?

Maggie quickly went to the next aisle to follow her new targets. Unfortally the demons decided to make themselves know. The demons quickly ran into the warehouse of the grocery store, Maggie was too focus on spell to end the lives of the demons she didn’t notice that Macy and Audrey quickly left. 

After Maggie got a handle of the demons, the -maybe- Macy and the little girl was gone. Maggie called Harry to get home.

“It was supposed to be an undercover mission,” Mel shouted at Maggie once the young witch came home, “ I thought you were ready fo-”

“I think I found Macy,” Maggie started quickly to Mel. Mel blinked at her younger sister, “You what?”

“Or I think it’s her,” Maggie cautioned before she smiled coming closer to her sister, “Isn’t that great? The Elders didn’t really try to find her.”

Mel placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders, “Maggie I don’t want you to go down this rabbit hole again. Maybe..perhaps Marcy left for a reason.”

“But we don’t know that until we ask her,” Maggie pleaded to her sister, “Mel please, I know missed her too!”

Mel sighed consider the consequence of finding Macy, “Your right, she is our sister and we need to find her,” Mel smirk at Maggie.


	2. Roslyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Maggie think they might find a way of finding Macy. Harry is coming to realiztion that feelings are hard. Macy and Audrey are doing just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you guys for enjoying the first chapter, this fandom is really nice. Bon Iver & St. Vincent is great for writing.

**Four years ago…**

Hurt.

That’s what Mel was feeling, sharp white pain in her chest as her eyes gazed on the neatly written letter. Why did she leave? Mel thought as she continued rereading the letter’ hoping to find her sister reason on leave. The trio just came from the pizza place to find the letter. Harry left wanting to deal with feelings in private, leaving the two sisters alone. 

“Mel,” Maggie called out forcing Mel to tear away from the beloved sister’s letter. Maggie was curling into herself, “What does this mean?”

Exactly what does this mean? Mel thought before sighing, “ Macy left.”

“B-but why?” Maggie voiced out causing Mel to blow up in frustration, “I don’t know! If I did you wouldn’t think I would tell you!” 

Maggie’s eyes widen at her sister’s outburst, Mel is hurting too, she thought. Maggie came closer to her sister and gave her a tight hug. 

“It’s okay,” Maggie comforted, “The Elders will find her.” 

During that time, Harry was heartbroken that Macy left. Why did she leave? Harry thought as feverishly looked for a spell to find her. Harry knew better than the sisters, the Elders would give a damn until the demons decision to try anything. 

In recent months, their relationship had changed from being friends into something else that Harry cannot be sure what to call it. 

Though he had kept to his word on not mentioning it, He did not believe she was just left like that. His wretched thoughts that he had not kept in check, unable to hide his inappropriate feelings away upon seeing her only caused trouble for both of them. He had cursed himself every day after. 

Maybe it’s better this way, Harry thought as he tried to create a new routine and not before long this would be his new normal. A routine without Macy.

**Present-day…**

Macy and Audrey are doing just fine this Saturday morning. Audrey and her mother were at the park. 

“Oh Mel, Maggie, “ She sighed as she continued to watch her daughter playing on the swing set. Demanding to push higher, all the way she gives pits of giggles. 

Audrey quickly races toward the jungle gym. As she continued to play

“Excuse me,” Audrey looked up from her project in the sand, to see a dark shadow of a man. The man gave her a tight smile. Something isn’t right Audrey thought

“I seemed to have lost my hat. Would you like to help me?” He asked Audrey couldn’t get a good look at the man. But knew she has to say no or else her mommy would be mad at her. 

“I’m sorry about your hat, but I can’t go with you. Mommy will mad,” Audrey said simply before running off before the man can give her another excuse. The man snatched the girl before she could go back to where her mommy was at. 

“Please let go,” Audrey cried out looking for anyone to help but it seems like no one was moving. “What’s going on, Mommy?” She cried out causing the bad man to laugh out loud. 

“You’re helping me find my hat,” the man growled out. Audrey was sacred so scared something strange happen a big wooden branch knocked the man out cold. Where did that come from? Audrey thought I want mommy. Just like that, she appeared in front of her, where she was sitting on the bench. 

“Woah,” Her mother smiled before a frown appeared on her face,” What’s the matter?”

“I-” Audrey’s eyes glazed up with tears, “A bad man tried to make me find his hat. Mommy, I was so scared. Can we go home?”  
Audrey cuddled up close to her mother, that bad man was different. He made Audrey’s stomach do backflips. It reminds her of the time she ate too many raspberries and her mommy had to take her of type of stomach ache.  
Macy looked around the park, no one looked suspension. Everyone at the park was normal, while normal enough. Macy picked her daughter started the journey home. Whatever this bad man is   
The pair didn’t notice the demon, who was watching them. 

Back in Hilltowne, Mel and Maggie were working tirelessly with little information they had about Macy’s disappearance. The trio were creating a tracking spell, to get their beloved charmed one back.   
Harry could not believe that Macy might somewhere. 

Mel gently let three drops of the liquid for their spell,” Okay it’s done.”  
Maggie goes closer to her sister, “Let’s go find our sister.”  
The pair chanted out the words:  
_ “Guiding spirits I ask your charity,_  
lend me your focus and clarity.  
Lead me to the one I cannot find,  
Restore that and my peace of mind.”

A giant purple cloud was made showing what looks to be Macy reading something.  
“Okay not trying to be a mean sister, but are you sure this is a right spell?” Mel asked. Maggie nodded,” Yeah, I’m positive about this.”

“Mags-” Harry was interrupted by Maggie’s excitement at the image of her sister.   
“Wait-Look at the book,” Harry and Mel looked closer at where Maggie was pointing at. Where Macy was reading a book, there was the coordinate with whatever she might be at. 

In New York, Macy felt a presence. More specifically a non-friendly present that comes closest to the apartment. Macy quickly places a lock on the door, before she quickly went into her daughter’s room.   
“Wake up Audrey,” Audrey groggy waking up to hear her mother in distress. 

Audrey’s rubbed her eyes, “What’s the matter mommy?”

“We have to go,” Macy whispered quickly casting a spell for luggage to follow them. The present was becoming stronger, it’s getting closer. As Macy adjusted Audrey in her arms she quickly spells to place she felt the safest. 

Hilltowne, Michigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Harry is difficult, if you have any tips please let me know. Anyway, thank you for commenting.


	3. Other Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy and Audrey make new friends. Mel, Maggie, and Harry are worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting on this story. It helps me keeping focus. I might upload Friday and then take a break for this weekend.

Empty.

That’s what Mel, Maggie and Harry found an empty apartment. The small apartment was ransacked by something or someone. Who was trying to hurt their sister? Mel thought as she continued to walk through the apartment. 

“You know something,” Mel stated at Harry, she knew the white lighter was hiding something, but what was it?

“No I don’t ,” Harry said looking through hand- written notes that Macy made trying to find clues where is she.  
“Yes, you do and you’re hiding something,” Mel pressed on she refused to waver on the conversation, “You know why Macy left.”

Harry shook his head, “I have no clue way Macy’s left, if I did I would make her come back home.” 

“So yo-” Mel was cut off by Maggie’s gasped. The pair rushed back into the living room. 

“Hey look at this,” Maggie called out ending Mel and Harry’s separate conversation. The trio saw a photo of Macy. She was not alone, there was a young girl that was hugging her very close.   
The more the group searched around the apartment, the more they realize what Macy’s life without them.

“Is that Macy’s kid?” Maggie voiced out not truly believing that her older sister has a kid. 

“Well I think we found the reason why she left,” Harry swallowed thickly before commenting. 

Harry picked up the photograph, the young girl looked happy 

Maggie looked at the picture and she tilted her head, “ Huh?”

“What?” Harry asked the young witch. Mel came back from investigating the other rooms in the apartment. 

Maggie shrugged, “ I don’t know, she look like you a little bit.”

Harry shook his head, “ Don’t be ridiculous. If we are done here, we’ll need to find Macy and her little one soon. Based on what trashed her flat, wants something from her.”

Harry took a breath in relief that this distracted the sisters, hopefully that will keep them busy, he thought before he warped out. 

Macy was worried- no anxious is a better term right now as she held Audrey tightly as they walked passed some building in the town she promised she would never come back.

“Mommy can we go to the park?” Audrey asked as she swung her hand with her mother’s. 

“I’m sorry, honey not right now. Maybe wou-” Macy's stopped talking her daughter. Macy narrowed her eyes to see someone was following them. Did it follow us? Macy thought not having too much time to think of a plan. 

She picked up Audrey and began to run. Macy ran into an alleyway only to be blocked. Macy turn toward the presents making Audrey stay behind her , Macy was ready to fight her way out, quickly thinking up some spells to at least make the demon be worried about their wounds she was ready to inflict. 

“Wow, color me surprised, “ Jade gaze at Macy's hand holding Audrey’s, “The oldest charmed one has a kid? The elders must not be pleased.”

Macy frowned, “You don’t need to worry about.” Jade tilted her head as Audrey eyes water in confusion on what’s going on. The young girl quickly fast into a different spot in the alleyway. That shocked Jade to her core, S-she couldn’t be, the young girl thought before voicing out her question. 

“She’s a half-white lighter?” Jade questioned as she stared in disbelief seeing another version of herself. 

Macy rushed to stand in front of her daughter as Jade walked closer to the pair. “Please don’t,” Macy begged as she held her daughter's hand tightly, trying to find a way out of here. 

Jade came closer, “We need to hide you somewhere so the elder’s can’t find her.” Jade became lost in Audrey’s big doe eyes looking up at her. Jade knew the tourte and pain that her mother and father went through. The way the elders tore her parents’ love with one other stabbed her in the heart. 

Jade remember what the elders did, she was going to make them pay. No one should have the power to make lovers forget each other and leaving half- witch and half-white lighter of daughter to her marital grandmother. 

Causing the young girl to wonder why her parents left her ? Why don’t they come and visit her ? Where are they right now? The longer Jade looked at the young girl who was just like her, Jade wants this young girl to avoid these pain wrenching feelings of abandonment. 

She wants Audrey to have a different life than her as half-witch and half- white lighter. 

That’s a promise, Jade thought as she created a portal leading the pair into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please comment.


	4. Everything is different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Jade bond. Macy is a tired mom. Jade and Mel are a thing. Harry and Audrey finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it !

Regret.

That’s how Macy was feeling as she held her young daughter close as they watch witches,who were against the Elders looking at the pair. Macy wished she didn’t walk into the portal but what else could she do. With Audrey and demon after them she had to think what was best from her daughter even coming here. 

“Welcome to Sarcana,” Jada annocced to the pair as they walked through the hallway of the hideout, “This is your room. I’ll be back a little while later.” 

“Mommy do I have a daddy?” Audrey asked while she laid on the bed. Macy was struck by the question. What should she do, tell her all the gritty details on why she can’t find out about her father because Witch and White lighter relationships are forbidden.

Macy in fear and wanted to protect Harry decided he didn’t need to know. Or that Audrey can’t become a real witch because if the elders find out they’ll banish or worse. Macy’s mind was going a hundred miles per hour on ways she should tell her daughter. 

“Yes, you do,” Macy said as she sat down by her daughter. Audrey climbed on top of her mother’s lap. 

“Well where is he?” Audrey asked Macy snorted of course there would be a follow-up question. 

“H-he’s somewhere,” Macy said hugging her daughter tightly. 

“Oh, well how come Keith has two daddies and I don’t,” Audrey asked scrunching up her nose as she looked at her mother..

Macy thickly swallowed, “Because you’re very special and since you are very special girl you get to have special time with me, okay.”

Audrey nodded,” Okay, Mommy, Does Daddy miss me?” 

“Yes he does,” Macy smiled tightly at her daughter, even though he doesn’t know you exist. I know he would love you just as much as I do Macy thought as tears rolled her face.

God, she’s becoming just like her father hiding secrets and lying straight into her daughter’s face. Before Macy could go into deep thought there was a knock on the door revealing it was Jada, who looked at Macy with sad eyes. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep, I can watch off her,” Jada asked the young mom. Macy nodded before rubbing away her face. She was running on zero sleep and regret sleeping sounded great right now.  
“Baby be nice and listen to what Jada say,” Macy called out as she watched her kid race toward the young woman. 

Hope.

That’s how Jada was feeling right now. Seeing Audrey being so close with her mother was actually sweet, the witch thought as she watched the pair interact with one another. 

Once Audrey and Macy realized that they weren’t in any danger. Audrey began to ask Jada a billion and one question a minute from why she has to hide to how many piercings she has. To Jada, it was nice and even dare say cute how the young girl wanted to ask her so many things.

“Hey you want to see something cool,” Jada asked interrupting the young girl comment on why rabbits are the best animals besides puppies.

Audrey paused before nodding at Jada’s comment, “Yeah.”

“Okay stand back,” Jada stated when the Audrey was far away the witch disappeared and reappeared in a different location in the room. 

“Wow,” Audrey gasped, “That’s so cool, how did you do that?”

Jada walked back to the young girl, “Caused I am a half- witch and a half- white lighter like you.” The young witch pointed at her. Audrey ran around her, “ S-so I can do it too!”

Jada laughed, “Yeah you can.”

Audrey smiled she can only do it from time to time mostly because she was scared about something. 

“Can you help me please?” Audrey pleaded at Jada, the young woman nodded.

“Okay you have stay very still and think about a place you really want to be. For example, you want to be in that corner right there,” Jada pointed in the right corner of the room nearby the bookshelf. 

“You think you can do that?” Jada asked not waiting to pressure the girl. Audrey smiled nodding with excitement.

“Okay go,” Jada stated. Audrey took a deep breath and closed her eyes before staying very still and imagining herself nearby the bookshelf. When she opened her eyes was there!

“Ah, I did!” Audrey shouted at Jada. Audrey raced back to the young woman before hugging Jada; Jada was touched by Audrey affection. 

Jada laughed, “You did. Congrats, kiddo.”

“Thank you,” Audrey smiled at her. Before Jada could show her a new trick her phone beeped. She reached down her phone seeing a new message from Mel.  
We need to talk.  
-Mel

Jada sighed in frustration her and Mel have been on and off again type of relationship. And right now it seems like they are on as of right now, “Whelp kiddo, I have to go. I’ll see later,” Jada said before leaving the girl. 

When Jada made it to the coffee shop, Mel was already there. Jada smiled at the witch,” Hey.”  
Mel gave a tight smile at Jada, “Hey.”

“What’s on your mind?” Jada asked looking her girlfriend. Mel sighed wanting to get rid of everything of her chest, mainly the frustration on find Macy and her daughter before who ever that was did first.  
“I’m sorry, my mind has been everywhere. Ever since we found out Macy is alive and well. We’ve been trying to figure out where she’s at right now.”  
“That must be difficult,” Jada said knowing fully where the pair where at.  
Mel shook her head,” I still can’t get over the fact that she has a kid. Out of all people Macy's has a daughter. I wonder if that's why she left us,”  
Jada shrugged not wanting to step on her girlfriend’s toes on that,” Who knows, when you find her you can hear it yourself.”  
Mel nodded at the comment, “I would never shame her because she has a kid, neither would Harry and Maggie. It just doesn’t make sense why she left the way she did.”

“Maybe it’s because of the elders,” Jada commented. Knowing how the Elders did with her they would probably do the same with Audrey. Erase Macy’s and Harry’s memory of their daughter and Audrey would be adopted by some family. When Audrey becomes older, she would be outcasted by the witch community because she was a witch- white lighter.

“Why are always blaming them?” Mel asked.

“Whatever,” Jada said. 

“You’re hiding something,” Mel growled out to Jada. Jada rolled her eyes, “I’m not. I just have to take care of something.”

“Something like what?” Mel pressed on.  
Jada sighed quickly getting tired of fighting her girlfriend, “Something you would not understand.”

“Try me,” Mel said looking intently at Jada’s hazel eyes. 

“I can’,” Jada said before leaving the coffee shop to race back to the hideout to help her comrides and make sure Audrey was safe. 

Back Sarcana, witches were laid dead. Hunter smirked at the thought of these pathetic witches could ever beat him. He was Hunter Caine. 

“Oh Macy,” Hunter called out, “I know you are here. Why don’t you and the girl come out?”

Macy closed her eyes in fear she needed to find a place to hide Audrey, she quickly pushed her daughter in the closet in their shared room. 

“Keep quiet no matter what,” Macy ordered her daughter before casting a spell on her daughter’s presence from the demon. Macy quickly left the room hoping to lead the demon away from the room. Macy hid behind a pillar. 

“Ah there you are.”

Macy turned in surprised by how fast Hunter found her, before she tell him off. Macy was shocked when she hit on the head quickly falling on the ground. 

Audrey frighten but kept quite as watched the demon dragged her mother into a blue portal. 

Aurdey panicking closed her eyes and thought of a place where she could feel safe.

Somewhere safe. 

“Um..Hello there,” Harry said as he witnessed the girl just appeared out of thin air in the attic. Harry and Maggie was looking up some other location spells to find Macy and the young girl, but the girl well appeared in front of them. 

“Is that,” Maggie wasn’t able to get the words out by the shock of seeing her niece. Staying there, like right now, Maggie thought. 

“Apparently so,” Harry commented as he gazed at the young girl, who looked just a shock at them.


	5. Then They say Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey likes Maggie.   
Maggie likes Audrey.   
Harry tries to understand that he really has a daughter.   
Jada is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are almost done then I can really start on this fanfiction!

Here. 

That’s what Maggie thought as she looked at the young girl. This was Macy’s daughter, she actually here with them. The young girl just appeared, just like Harry. Which is weird, Maggie thought as she continued to gaze at the young girl. 

When Audrey gazed upon strangers, the first thing the little girl wanted to do was cry. And most importantly she wanted her mother. Even though she had no clue where the older witch had been dragged away by the scare bad man. 

Audrey’s eyes filled with tears not understanding what was happening around her? Where’s Jada? The young girl thought as she scurried away from strangers. The small girl hid behind a chair. 

Here.

She is actually here, Harry thought. As the girl appeared; Not just appeared like a witch but more as a White Lighter would do. Why didn’t she tell me? Harry thought as he wanted to desperately want to be crouching down near his daughter to have a warm greeting from him. But she doesn’t know you, his thought reasoned him. She would frighten then anything, it was Macy and her against the world. 

“Hey,” Maggie crouched by the girl, “It’s okay. My name is Maggie what’s yours?”

“A-Audrey,” the young witch hiccuped as she twisted her fingers in state of being nervous. Maggie walked closer to the girl to hold her hands. 

Maggie smiled at her, “Wow, that’s a very pretty name.” The young girl gave a shy smile at her before saying a soft ‘thank you’.

“Umm, Maggie,” The girl called out to the young woman as she pointed at Harry,” Who’s that?” 

“This is my friend, Harry,” Maggie said as pointed to the tall man. 

Harry gave his daughter a small smile, “Hello.”

“Hi,” Audrey whispered out before hiding behind Maggie’s legs. Harry gave a snort-like chuckle at his daughter mannerism. Very much like Macy, he thought as he watched his daughter talking with her hands. 

“How did you get here?” Maggie asked the girl. Audrey shook her head, “You’re still a stranger, Mommy said never to talk to strangers.”

Maggie nodded at the girl’s response, “Your mommy is very smart, you shouldn’t trust strangers, but your mommy knows us.”

“Really?” Audrey gasped out. 

Maggie nodded as she pulled out her phone to show a picture to the young girl. Audrey smiled at Maggie’s phone that showed a picture of the three sisters and Harry. 

“Are my mommy’s friends?” Audrey asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Not exactly. I’m your mommy’s sister.”

“You're my auntie?” Audrey asked Maggie. The witch nodded, “Yeah, we've been trying to find you guys.”

“So does that mean you are my uncle?” Audrey pointed at Harry. That questioned was like a stab in the heart for Harry. Before he gave a comment about that Maggie quickly changed the subject.   
“How did you get here Audrey?” Maggie asked. 

Audrey drew quiet and walked back a little to create space between her and Maggie, “I don’t want to.”  
“But you have to. We need to know to make sure your mom knows where you are,” Harry instructed as he walked a little closer to Audrey. Audrey looked up at him with glazed eyes, “A bad man to her. And I got really scared and I closed my eyes and I’m here.” 

Maggie gave a soft gasped,” Do you know what he looks like?”

Audrey shook her head, “ No, Mommy put me in a closet before he came.”  
Maggie was about to ask another question before she could Audrey softly plead, “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Maggie understood it must be very nerve-racking to a young child to see their only parent be taken away.   
“Are you hungry?” Maggie asked the girl before picking her up. 

Audrey nodded before resting her head on Maggie’s collar bone, “ PB & J please.”

Maggie smiled at Harry, “She knows what she wants.” 

Once the pair went downstairs, Harry final had a moment to himself to think about this new human being, could be actually his? Harry gulped at the thought this could be a second chance, he thought. 

Audrey looked so much like Macy, except he can see a part of him as well. Her eye shape and her ability to transport in any area just like him. The real question is all of this is why didn’t tell me? He thought. That’s what he kept coming back to, why did she just leave without giving him the option to decide on what they should do?

Harry shook his head, he needs a break; on the bright side, they would just need to find Macy and quickly. When the white lighter walked down to the kitchen, he heard soft giggles from Audrey at something that Maggie said to her. 

Once they save Macy, Harry and Macy will need to talk about Audrey and everything in between. 

Jada felt sick as she gazed upon her fallen sisters. All spewed in different directions by some monster. Jada closed her eyes to suppress her anger and not trying to find the monster and instead needs to find survivors. Jada sickens with worry seeing her dead sisters. Jada rushed in the hideout and powers were out and ready to fight any intruders that killed her sisters.

“Audrey! Macy!” Jada shouted looking all over the room she placed them in. They were nowhere. Not under the bed or behind the closet.

“Where could they be?” Jada hissed out in frustration. She promised herself that she would take care of Audrey. The young girl could be god- knows where with who.   
She could be dead.

Jada shook that thought her mind the moment it came to her mind. You can’t afford to think negatively about this Jada, the witch sighed before she 

“Audrey! Macy!” Jada called out, Maybe a location spell could work. 

“Why are you calling my sister’s name?” Jada turned to a shocked Mel.


	6. Sleepy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada and Mel are stronger than ever.   
Audrey and Harry are night owls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I hate that last episode. I wish they made another holiday episode.

Confusion. 

Mel felt her blood boiled as she looked at Jada. Jada looked shocked at her girlfriend. Mel was shocked as he saw the dead bodies of the secret witches society. Who would do such a thing? Mel thought as she turned her attention back to Jada. What is going on? Mel thought as walked closer to Jada. 

“Why did you call out my sister’s name?” Mel asked again as she looked at the young witch. Jada was choked up, “I can’t tell you that.”

Mel folded her arms, “ Why’s that?”

“Because I promised I would keep a secret, Mel,” Jada growled out pushing past the woman. 

Jada was devastated about the death of her fellow witches but Audrey and Macy are still out there. Jada just needs to find out where, “Jada” the young witch looked at the Mel, “You need to tell me because I have been trying to find Macy for months now. Maggie, Harry and me wanted to talk to her. " Mel was in front of Jada again, " I just found out I'm a tía. Macy is a mom and I was not there for her and her daughter. So if you know Macy's and her daughter's whereabouts you have to tell me, please," Mel begged as she pleads up at her girlfriend's face. 

Jada sighed, "Okay." 

Jada walked away from the headquarter outside Mel quickly followed her, "Yes Macy and her daughter, Audrey was here. They needed help and I decided to help. I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you about."

Mel nodded she understood Macy's thought process, Macy was probably scared about her sisters and Harry finding out she has a daughter. She might have felt ashamed, Mel sighed at the thought. 

“I’m going to help you,” Mel said rather demanded to her girlfriend. 

Jada smirked, “I would not have any other way. “ The young white lighter opens her hand and Mel quickly grabbed Jada’s hand,” Good. Where should we look first?”

“I felt a huge presence somewhere in Seattle,” Jada stated. Mel nodded and the pair teleport to the Emerald City.

Dark. 

When Audrey woke up with scared. The young girl looked confused until she remembers where she was. Audrey looked over to her side where Maggie was sound asleep, leaving the young girl alone. Audrey wanted water, she glanced at Maggie, who was groaned in her sleep. Audrey got up from her bed and twisted the wooden door. 

Audrey poked her head out of the door and quietly walked downstairs. Once she was in the kitchen Audrey pulled herself by the counter before she opens the cabin door she was startled by Harry. 

“What are you doing up?” Audrey was shocked as she turned to Harry. The white lighter picked up the young girl and placing her on the ground. 

Audrey looked up at Harry,” I wanted some water. What are you doing up?”

Harry chuckled at his daughter smart remark,” Because I’m a grown-up and stay up

“Really?” Audrey tilted her head as Harry took a glass cup and filled water in the cup. The white lighter gave her the cup, “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome,” Harry as he sat the next chair near her, “Audrey can tell me why are you up so late?”

Audrey shifted around in her chair, “Umm, I had a scary dream.”

“You had a nightmare,” Harry repeated as he watched his daughter nodding at his comment.

Audrey nodded, “Yeah it was scary. Do you think I will see Mommy again?”

Harry did not want to give the young girl’s hopes up. Harry knew what Audrey need and she need hope that she would see her mother again, “Audrey, I will try to do everything in my power to help find your mother.”

Audrey looked up at her father, “Harry,” Audrey called out to him, “Can I sleep with you?”

Harry picked up his daughter, “Yeah. Let’s go to bed.” 

Harry and Audrey went up to the attic. Audrey raced toward the bed before jumping on the thick comforter. Harry pulled out the comforters Audrey crawled into the open space of the bed. 

“Comfy?” Harry asked as he got into bed. 

Audrey, the young girl smiled, “Yup nice and comfy.”

Before Harry went to sleep all he could think about was what could have been. What type of nightly routine it between Macy, Audrey and him.


	7. Operation finding Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy wakes someplace new. Maggie, Harry, and Audrey have secret codenames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short, but it is the holidays.

Alive.

Macy took a deep breath of air. I’m alive, Macy thought, the witch looked around damp cellar that she was placed in. Macy walked towards the metal bars. She placed her hand on it until a white sharp pain filled her hand, making her quickly pulling away from it. 

“You might want to be careful with that,” Hunter said as he walked closer to Macy’s cell, “We wouldn’t want you to lose your hand.”

Macy glared at him,” Where am I?”

Hunter snorted at the witch, how dare she asked him questions when she was the one in captive, “All in good time.”

“I thought you were dead,” Macy said to him. Hunter gave a sly smirk, “Right you are, dollface. I was dead until a certain someone helped me out.”

Macy’s eyebrows frowned,”You wanted help.”

“That I did,” Hunter barked out, “And in order to end this debt that I am in. I just need to capture you and the mini-version of you. “

“I don’t know what you mean,” Macy choked in fear. How did he know that she had a daughter? But worse of all how long has watched Macy and her daughter, the pair complete unaware that they were being stalked. 

“I think you know what I mean Doc,” Hunter as gazed at her, “So tell me where’s the girl?”

“I don’t know,” Macy stated, which was the truth. She hoped Jada had Audrey and keeping her safe. 

Hunter shook his head and sighed, “That’s no good, dollface.”

Hunter placed his hand in Macy’s hair gripping it hard, “Where is she?”

“I told you,” Macy choked out feeling a sharp pull from her scalp, “I don’t know.” 

“We’ll have to try again next time dollface,” Hunter said before leaving the young mother.   
When Maggie awoke her bed felt empty, quickly the young girl looked to her left and indeed Audrey wasn’t there. 

Where could she be? Maggie thought as she raced downstairs to tell Harry about her discovery only to be stopped by Audrey’s voice.

“Auntie Maggie,” Audrey shouted as she quickly got down from her step stool. The young girl raced to Maggie. 

“Harry and me made pancakes, do you want some?” Audrey half-shouted at her aunt. Maggie smiled at her. She could see a little bit of Macy’s in the girl. Being over-excited and wanting everyone to know what she did. 

Was Macy like this once upon a time? Maggie wonders as Audrey held her hand as the pair walked closer to the dining room table. 

“Mornin’ Har,” Maggie smiled at the whitelighter. Harry gave his greetings to her in return. 

Once breakfast was done. 

“When need to find clues to find my mom,” Audrey said with serious a young girl like her can. Maggie and Harry both looked at her. 

“Okay, where should we start,” Maggie asked Audrey. Maggie can understand the feeling of wanting to be taken seriously, while everyone else thinks Maggie can’t create a good plan because of her age. 

The elders had done it.

Mel had done it. 

Even Harry and Macy have both doubts her time to time on her decision-making skills. 

Audrey thought for a moment before gasping, “I know, we have to go back to Jada’s secret place.”

“Wonderful idea Audrey!” Harry said as the trio got up, “Do you remember the street names?”

Audrey bit her lip as she shook her head, “No, but I can get us there.”

Before Harry could say anything Audrey grabbed Maggie and Harry’s hand before warping back to Jada’s place.


	8. Clues and Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey, Maggie, and Harry find clues and leads. Harry bosses up to find his love. Jada and Mel find new information. Macy comes to turn on her other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys! Let's make this year super special.

Confused.

That’s what Audrey was feeling when she is looking at the dead bodies of Jada’s friends. 

“Are they okay?” Audrey asked looking up at her Aunt.

“Audrey!” Maggie shouted pressing the young girl close to her so she won’t see the dead witches.

“Are they okay?” Audrey asked again wanting to peek through her aunt’s clothes to see. 

Maggie was gasping at the sight of fellow witches that were killed, “W-who did this?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry said, “But it’s demonic.”  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the thick ragged claws that were displayed on one of the witches' dead bodies. But what type? Harry thought as continued to closely examine the marks. 

“Harry,” Maggie called causing the White lighter to look up,” I think I found something.”

Maggie held a piece of a broken claw before she placed into Harry’s hand, “We exam that later. We need to go inside.”

The small group pressed on passed of the horror. Inside the house was not a much better slew of bodies laid, Audrey held her breath the smell of nauseating smell that the bodies were producing. Maggie and Harry kept the child close. Not know if the unwanted guest were still here. 

“Audrey, can you show me where you and your mommy were staying?” Maggie asked. Audrey gave a quick nod before leading the way. 

“It’s this,” Audrey mumbled out pointing at the room, that lacked a door. Maggie and Audrey walked into the room, while Harry found something odd on the ground. Harry looked down at the floor, where the door was odd symbols placed at the end of the hallway. 

“So, whatever this symbol is,” Maggie started 

“Is where Macy is probably at,” Harry finished her sentence. Audrey looked in amazement, “So Mommy is on the other side! We have to go now.”

Harry quickly grabbed his daughter to pick her up, “Unfortunately you will not being going young lady.”

“But why?”Audrey asked clearly confused about why she couldn’t join the group.

“Because I would sleep better knowing that you are safe,” Harry stated to his daughter as he gazed at her. He wanted her safe and sound, “I promised that I will find and return with your mother.”

“Promise?” Audrey replied.

Harry patted lightly on his daughter’s curls before handing her off to Maggie's arms,” I promised.”

And with that Harry opening the seal and begin walking into uncertain what he will face, but for Macy, he would do anything. 

New.

Jada and Mel have been deep searching for everything in Macy’s old apartment. 

“If I knew following this one clue, would lead me here,” Jada said, “I would have something else.” The witch drops another dozen papers from Macy’s old filing cabinet on to the wooden table.

“Let’s count our blessings that Macy is a very organized person who likes to keep track of all her stuff,” Mel sighed out as she rubbed her tired eyes. The young witches were trying to find any clues about Macy’s whereabout or someone who wanted her gone. 

“Mel,” Jada called out to the other witch, “Look at this.”

Mel looked over Jada’s shoulder to see a thick journal, “I think she writing out about Audrey.”

Mel quickly took the book away from Jada to get a closer read. 

“September 26. Audrey is five months old now. Audrey’s whitelighting powers came in today. I was panicked when she disappeared out of thin air,” Mel whispered out loud, “It seems like Audrey has gained some of the demonic powers that I feared she would get from me. I hoped she would not receive it from my genes, sadly I was wrong.”

Jada got up to take the book, “Now read this.”

“December 15. Audrey is now one year old. Audrey’s demonic powers are growing stronger and faster than I realized. I have to keep a close watch on this. December 20. It seems that Audrey's Whitelighter’s side has been fighting the demonic side and to my understanding sealing the demon power from within. Hopefully, this will keep her demon powers under control.” 

When Mel finished reading, there was a pause between the two. Mel’s eyes filled with tears, “W-why can’t Macy have a break?”

“Oh, Mel,” Jada whispered out coming closer to her girlfriend to comfort her. Jada rocked her as Mel’s tears began to slipped from her eyes. 

“Oh my God, my niece is a part-demon, like Macy,” Mel whispered out,” This whole time I was wondering why didn’t Macy come home when Audrey was born. We would not have cared, but now I think I understand why-I can understand why Macy did not come back when Audrey was born if-no when the Elders find out they would..they would kill Audrey.”

Mel could only imagine the heartbreak Macy would have felt when she finds out about her daughter’s new powers. She probably hoped none of the demonic genes would be passed to her little girl but it was not the case. 

Oh, Macy, Mel thought as she hugged Jada tighter. 

Groggy.

Macy groaned in pain as she opened her eyes again. Macy has been feeling tired, not than usual. 

“Macy,” Hunter taunted out as he watched her outside of the cell she was kept in. 

“This can all go away if you just let go,” Hunter smiled, “Let the demon come out and play. I’m sure she would be more fun.”

“No,” Macy said simply. Macy refused to play any of this man’s tricks. He will not find Audrey if I am alive, Macy thought.

Hunter chuckled in frustration,”Macy, you are not being helpful.”

“I already told you the answer Hunter,” Macy growled, “Leave me be!”   
Macy’s eyes flashed red before coming back normal. Hunter saw that, ”Oh my! Macy’s keeping her demon in check. You know you could have busted out of here within minutes with your other powers but oh well morals and all. Whelp talk to you next time.” 

Just like that Hunter walked away from Macy’s cell. 

Once Hunter left, Macy's took a deep breath. Maybe Hunter is right if I let my demon side I would have out of here. Or it could be a trap? Macy thought before shaking her, No I need to make sure my daughter is alright. No matter what happens.

When Macy’s closed her eyes when she opened them they completely red her demonic powers bend and twisted the cell bars. Okay next is getting out of here, Macy thought as she began to run hoping to find an exit soon. 

Macy did not pay attention bumped into someone, Macy backed away in shock hoping it was not Hunter. When the witch looked up she saw,” Harry!”

The Whitelighter smiled,” Macy. Let’s get out of here.”

Macy nodded holding on to him, the two teleported out of Hunter’s domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time.


	9. Face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Macy have a moment. Audrey really loves her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmed is coming back! I can't wait.

Awake.

Macy’s eyes heavily pushed open for her to see. She was back in her old room before she left. Macy winced as she sat up from her bed, she took a labored breath before she continued her movement until her feet touched the cold wooden floor for her bedroom. 

“How did I get here?” Macy whispered out loud to herself. The memories of her imprisonment with Hunter and her Harry coming to save her at the last moment.

Her Harry.

No just Harry.

Harry is a person, not some object you can claim, Macy scolded herself. Even though he is technically my baby daddy, she thought, she had to admit it her heart was beating faster than it normally should. It made her go back to the night before everything changed.

There was a light knock on her door. Macy gave a soft come in, there stood her White Lighter. Harry calmly let go of the door.

“Harry,” Macy said looking at the White lighter. Harry gave her a tight smile like it was causing him pain, “Macy.”

Before Macy could talk, she saw a blur of a small child dashing towards her. 

“Mommy,” Audrey screamed out causing the couple to look at their daughter, who quickly wrapped her arms around her mother, “Mommy, I missed you!” 

Macy’s eyes teared up,” Oh, Audrey, I missed you too.” The mother and daughter tightly held one another before Audrey let go to tell the tales of her adventures on trying to rescue her mother. 

“Then Harry said I could not come with him because he didn’t want me getting hurt,” Audrey finished out.

“Well I think Harry was very smart about keeping you safe,” Macy said brushing her daughter’s hair back.

Audrey looked down at her fingers, she thought her mother would be on her side she was proved wrong, “If you say so.”

“I know so, ‘cause I’m your momma,” Macy said before tickling her daughter leaving her daughter out of breath. 

Harry finally spoke, “Audrey, I think Maggie is planning on making some cookies, I’m sure she will need your help.”

“Yeah, sure I can help Auntie Maggie,” Audrey said quickly leaving yelling to her aunt if she needed help. Causing Macy to chuckle a little once her daughter was comfortable with someone she shows her real self. 

Once Audrey left the room, that’s when Harry’s pained smile ended.

Macy sighed before standing up, “Once we get Hunter, Audrey and I will be out of your hair.”

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked as he sat down at the end of the bed. Macy gave him an odd expression of what does not understand, “Audrey and I will be leaving from Hilltowne once I’m healed and fighting Hunter. Then we can go back to normal.”

“And going back to normal means I don’t see my daughter again?” Harry asked before glaring at Macy. 

Macy shook her head; she would be lying if she thought Harry would not have known Audrey was his, “ I didn’t mean it like that, but Audrey needs to be protected. Plus who knows what the Elders would do if they find out.”

“You think did a fine job with that?” Harry commented out. He knew it would hurt Macy, right now he didn’t care. Harry didn’t want to go back to a time where he didn’t know about his daughter exist. 

“Do you really think so little of me, not wanting to protect my daughter,” Harry commented Macy not saying anything was causing Harry to be more frustrated with her. 

“Why?” Harry cracked-out looking away from the woman he’s been deeply in love with. Macy turns her head to avoid seeing him entirely, “Why what?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged, “Why did you tell me you were pregnant? Why did you leave? I guess we can start with Why did you tell me I had a daughter, to begin with, Macy?”

Harry shook his head, there were more questions he wanted to be answered from her, like why didn’t she come back or what did Audrey look like when she was a baby. Was she a quiet one and slept through the night easily or was she type that would cry every second if you left the room for a moment? What were Audrey’s first words?

Harry wanted to know everything about Audrey. He wanted to know the reason behind Macy’s decision on leaving them.

Leaving Maggie and Mel.

Leaving him.

“I didn’t know how,” Macy croaked out looking down at her fingers. 

“When I saw the test, I panicked. I didn’t know how to tell you or what you would think,” Macy continued on, “When I first got to New York- I did not know if I could follow threw-” Macy sighed hoping that Harry would understand what she inferring about. 

“But after twelve hours, waiting for her to come out. There she was, Harry,” Macy cried out, “I knew right then and there I could not come back home because Audrey needs me. And I hoped that could keep her powers in check, but as you can see.” Macy gestured to him, “She gained your powers which cause us to have a target on our backs for the longest. I remember she first did it, I thought for sure the elders would appear right in the living room taking her away from me.” 

Macy stared at Harry’s eyes, “I don’t regret what happened and I certainly don’t regret having Audrey,” Macy said, “But I do regret not telling you because I didn’t want the elders hurt you, ‘cause I still love you, Harry.”

Harry was shocked that Macy said so bluntly about her feelings for him, he was not complaining about that. Harry shook his head weighing all of the options Macy picked. 

“I still love you, Macy,” Harry confessed, “But I’m still hurt that you didn’t tell me about Audrey and understand though.”

Macy’s eyes swelled up as she came closer to Harry. The pair placed their arms around each other feeling as they both got somewhere in this new relationship. 

“We should make an official,” Macy said out loud as she curled her head on Harry’s collarbone. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I should tell Audrey that I found her Dad,” Macy smiled.


	10. Past and New Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada and Mel like each other very much. Harry and Macy both love their daughter. Audrey is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping up on promised on finishing on my fanfictions! I'm slowly meeting my New Years' goal! Plus Charmed is back!

Confused. 

That was a term that Audrey was sticking with when her mom called her away from baking cookies with Auntie Maggie. 

In the room, that used to be her mom’s mom's room, which Audrey found odd. It didn't help that her mom put on her serious voice.

“Audrey,” Macy said as she looked at her little girl, “ Have to tell you something very important.” 

“Okay,” Audrey said, she trusted her mother and she knew whatever it was her mother was say has to be very important. 

“I know where your dad is,” Macy whispered out to her daughter. Audrey looked up in shock, she knew whenever she brought up where was her dad. Her mother would have this sad face before telling her that they were going to make some cookies. 

“Really?” Audrey said in awe, “Where is he?” The young girl trying to see closer where her father was at. 

“He’s right here,” Macy said, placing her hand on Harry’s. Audrey looked at him, “So you're my dad?”

Then there was a silent pause between the three. 

“So,” Audrey called out, “Harry is my dad.”  
“Yes, I am ,” Harry said holding his tears inside waiting to see if his daughter would reject him. Audrey came closer to him. She placed her hand on his.   
“Oh,” Audrey whispered out, “Okay.”  
Harry blinked up at his daughter, “Just okay.”  
Audrey nodded,” Uh-uh, I mean I have always wanted to meet my dad. Now that I know it’s you. You can help with teleporting please!”  
“Sure why not,” Harry chuckled as he smiled at his daughter. 

Audrey, in return, smiled back at her father. 

Mel and Jada were out of breath when their way back to Hilltowne. 

“Boy, I’m glad to be back,” Jada said to Mel. Mel gave a snort at her girlfriend before holding her hand.   
“Yeah,” Mel said before the two continued their walk into Mel’s home. When they came inside Mel’s eyes watered when she saw her niece, Audrey 

“Macy’s back?” Mel repeated, Mel could feel her eyes filling up with tears. Her older sister was back in their lives. Even though the pair never really seen eye to eye about every topic. Mel knew Macy was tired of running away from her problems.   
“Mel,” Macy said not sure what her sister would do. Macy held herself back waiting for Mel’s strict judgment. 

“Oh, Macy,” Mel whispered out before crushing herself in her older sister’s arms. 

What shocked Macy be surprised, “ I thought you would be mad at me.”  
“I was,” Mel said simply, “ I was mainly worried that we would never see you again.”  
Macy held her sister tightly. 

Audrey crushed her small body into Jada, “Jada, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, squirt,” Jada smirked hugging the child back. Maybe I am losing my touch Jada thought as she wrapped her arms tighter on the girl.  
“Jada I have to tell you something,” Audrey said looking up at the girl,” What?”

“I know who’s my dad,” Audrey said,” It’s Harry! Well, now it’s Daddy.”

Jada had to pretend to be shocked, it wasn’t her place to tell the young girl that it was easy to point out. Jada would be lying if she was not a little jealous that the young girl had both of her parents in her life. Jada would kill to know about her parents and where are they. Do they miss me? She thought.

“Wow, that’s some big news,” Audrey nodded her head at the older witch. 

“Yup, but mommy and daddy aren’t together. They need to figure somethings before we can be a family,” Audrey receded from her talk with her mom and dad. Jada nodded, she can only hope the two can work it out.

“Hey you want to see something cool,” Jada asked the girl. Audrey gave a giggle before nodding her head,” Yeah what?”

The pair walked to the backyard, Jada gave a fake-out,” Please, please, I need space.”

Audrey moved a little away from the witch. Jada grabbed lighting out of thin air. She turns the static energy into a rabbit, letting it go. The lighting shape rabbit hopped around Audrey before disappearing. Audrey clapped her hands at the show that Jada did. 

“That was great, Jada,” Audrey commented to the girl. The pair was walking towards the house, a white pillar of light appear causing the pair to close their eyes. Once their eyes adjusted to from the flash of light they saw the Elders. 

“What are you doing here?” Jada growled pushing Audrey behind her. Ravyn rolled her eyes at the half- breed, “Nothing that should concern you. “

“Liar!” Jada screamed out causing Charity to scowl at the young witch, “If you must know we are here because we felt a disturbance and where’s going to annihilate it. I have a feeling that you are hiding the problem.”

“That would have been from me,” Jada said hoping to fool the Elders. Charity gave a scoff, “As much as you would like to think that you are that powerful. It wasn’t you.”

And with that Charity turned Jada into a statute. Audrey back away from them in fright. Hearing the uproar outside causes everyone to the back porch to find out what was happening. 

“Jada!” Mel called out running towards her. Touching her face quickly pulling away trying to think up a spell. 

“I recommend not trying anything, “ Charity said, “ If you mess up they will permanently stay that way.” Forcing Macy to back away from them. Audrey hid at the end of the room.

Harry walked to Charity, “ Please, don’t do this.”

Before Charity could say something to Harry, Ravyn stepped in, “ Certainly not. Your daughter is a ticking time bomb. It could have killed us at any time. It must be contained.”

Macy’s eyes flashed red, “What you said about my daughter?”

Charity placed her hand on Ravyn trying to calm the older witch,” What she means to say is, Audrey is very powerful. Too powerful. I

“Taking her away from us is the best option,” Harry growled out. He placed himself in front of the daughter, “ I can not allow that.”  
Deborah sighed being quite done with this whole thing, “Very well.” 

The witch opens a swirling portal pulling everyone into. Mel and Maggie were the first ones to go.   
“Mel! Maggie!” Macy called out to her sisters. Macy could feel her grip on Harry slipping. Harry was not much better holding on one of the pillars. Ravyn saw this, “You were one go White Lighter.” Before she slammed her high heel on Harry’s hand. Leaving Harry and Macy to free fall into the portal.

“Audrey,” Harry and Macy called out to her before the portal closed. Leaving the young girl and the Elders behind. Audrey wasn’t sure what was happening.

I want to be away from here, she thought before in a white flash she disappearing. 

“H-hello,” Audrey called out, the young girl still felt a little dizzy from teleporting. 

“Audrey , I have been dying to meet you,” Hunter smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Audrey?


	11. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear makes the heart race doesn't?

Fear.

That’s what Hunter Caine could smell of the young witch, pure untainted fear. Seeing how big her eyes were looking at him and trembling. This is what Hunter wanted most. This is what the demon craved fear.   
Audrey could not move, this man-made her feel small and uneasy as he came closer to her. looked at the man in shock. Who was he? She thought. Hunter smirked at the young girl. 

“The name’s Hunter, kid,” The demon smiled showing all his teeth at the cowardly girl. Audrey gazed up that man, she knew she couldn't trust this man. 

“Don’t be scared kid, “ Hunter said, “ I just want to talk to you all.”   
Before Hunter could grab the young girl, Audrey ran away from the demon. Each step she took she hoped that her mom and newly founded dad would come and get her. Almost daring herself, she looked back to see if she was far away from Hunter. Once she saw there wasn’t anyone chasing Audrey slowed down enough to take a breather. 

Audrey felt a deep ping of sadness as she remembers her parents and aunts being sucked into a portal, Audrey knew she needed to find a way to get them out. Audrey closed her eyes and tried to teleport herself back to her mom’s house. She pictured the garden in the backyard and the wooden oak of door to the house. She tried to remember the sweet smell of cookies that she and Auntie Maggie made before seeing Jada and her new aunt, Mel.

Once she opened her eyes she was sadly mistaken that she still in this weird demon palace. Audrey’s eyes filled with tears how on earth would she get out of her? She thought the young girl crouched to the white floor silently crying that she couldn’t figure out this out. 

“ I want my Mommy and Daddy and Jada and Auntie Maggie and Auntie Mel,” Audrey whimpered out to herself before brushing away the tears in her eyes. 

Fear. 

The type of fear that caused Macy to go into despite and not wanting to get out of it, she remembered this feeling when her father passed. Days on end Macy would refuse to eat or do anything, just desire to waste away. If it wasn’t a neighbor her dad was close to Macy would have probably not gotten out of the coach. 

How could she let the Elders get the slip-on her so easily? Macy knew this would have happened and yet her desire to come home caused the people she loved dearly some much pain.   
Macy cursed herself if only I was strong enough my daughter wouldn’t be dead now, Macy began to curl into herself. What’s the point anyways? She thought If I die here at least I would see Audrey again in a different form. 

“She’s dead, Harry, s-she’s gone,” Macy cried out. Not caring what her sisters, hell what Harry thought for her for crying anymore she failed at one thing she thought she was good enough, to protect her daughter and now her daughter is gone. 

“You don’t know that,” Harry said as he watched Macy gazed up at him before closing her hands.  
“Harry please,” Macy whimpered out Macy is not sure if she could handle if the hope in heart that her daughter is okay, was false and that the Elders killed her. 

Harry shook his head, he knew he can’t let Macy fall into this deep despair at least not yet. Until they know for sure, “ Macy you have to believe that our daughter is fine and she found a way out.”

“How do you know that for sure,” Macy knew the chances for her daughter to survive from the elders weren’t that high.   
Harry gave her a smile, “Cause I believe she can, because of who her mother is.”

“Do you think you can get out of here Har?” Mel asked the Whitelighter. He frowned at the response as much he would like to teleport them out. He could feel his powers were gone, “Unfortunately no. There is another problem.” 

Maggie looked up at him, "What's that?”

“I might start to age faster than ever before,” Harry stated as he showed his hand. His left hand was slowly showing spots. His once plush fingers are now boney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short only because chapter 12 is going to be like super long. This is just the set up for everything for that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy & Co. find a way out. Jada is now a real witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter my dudes!

Jada struggled, she needed to focus on one body part at a time. Jada was still surprised to see that she was even alive when the Elders bustin demanding to kill Audrey. Jada felt her chest tighten at the thought that maybe the Elders did kill the girl,  _ and I wasn’t there to stop it _ , Jada thought. The young witch wanted to hurry and turn her body back right now, and then start giving pain to the Elders. 

_ Damnit!  _

_ You need to focus Jada _ , she gave herself a moment before she could start to use her magic. Jada felt her one of her fingers move. 

Alright me! Now let’s see if we can do this again. Jada was slowly regaining her body parts. 

_ “ _ _ Verba Omnes Liberant _ .” the charmed ones exclaimed. The trio waited with anticipation. unfortunately, the portal was not created in time. Macy and Mel both sighed in frustration.

_ “ _ Ugh, that was our fourth time doing that spell. We need to do something else,” Maggie exclaimed as she side glance Harry was at this point looking about eighty years old. _ _

“This place seemed to drain our powers away, how are we going to get out of here, “ Maggie asked. 

Mel nodded, “I noticed it too. This place seems to absorb the power we give it. It doesn’t weaken it. “

“I think I know what I have to do then,” Macy answered her sisters’ question. 

Maggie glanced at her, “What’s that?”

“Using the full demon side,” Macy said, “I’ve only done it once. But it would make sense. This portal can only hold witches and Whitelighters, but not a demon.” 

“Macy, no,” Mel said as her eyebrows furrowed, “Can find a new way out of here.”

Macy shook her head, “This is not up for debate Mel. If we want to get out of here. We’ll just have to use my demon side to get back.”

“You might not come back,” Mel commented to her sister. Her eyes plead to Macy not to do it. The power of three is all they need, but Macy’s gut told her differently. Ever since she left she relied on her gut in everything. It has never led her astray yet. 

Macy knew if the situation was different she would totally agree with her sister. Mel was right once she used her full demon power she might be able to turn back into Macy Vaughn. Right now Macy cares about two things: getting her daughter back and saving Harry before he turns into ash. 

“Maybe you're right Mel. But we have to try,” Macy’s eyes became totally black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to reading some Naruto fanfics.


	13. Choas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy is a Mama Bear. Harry comes back. Audrey might have a problem.

Rage.

That’s what it was rushing in Macy’s blood. She needed to find her daughter and fast. Once back, Macy and the group finally made it out of the portal. Macy felt a little better that she got everyone back.

“Wait, where are you going?” Mel shouted out to her sister. Macy stopped her fast walk.

“I need to find Audrey,” Macy stated she thought her sister would understand her reasoning.

Harry still leans in Maggie for support, “Macy can’t be serious. You need to think rationally here.” 

“I am thinking rationally, I’m going to ask the Elders where they are keeping my daughter. Even by force,” Macy stated.

Harry was slowly turning back to normal age, “Macy,please listen to me. That’s not the best way to find our daughter and you know it. You're just letting your demon side talk, your eyes are still back.”

Macy pressed her lips thin in frustration that Harry was correct. She was running on pure emotions and that was not only was not going to help her save her daughter. 

Mel frowned at her sister's statement, “You need to calm down, Mace. 

“We don’t have time!” Macy yelled, the half-demon doesn’t care if she killed by the Elders if she had to. She need to find her daughter and fast before they- 

_ No, Macy don’t think like that _ , Macy thought, she found a way out for Harry and her sisters. She can do it for her daughter. Audrey must feel so lonely and scared. Probably wonder if her mother is going to come find her and if so, when. 

“Yes, we do,” Mel said as she grabbed her sister’s wrist trying to bring her Macy back. 

“Audrey could be suffering,” Macy growled out her still black eyes that showcase her emotions. Mel nodded, “You might be right but we need a plan and you are not going there alone. “ 

Before Macy could make a rebuttal to her sister's comment. She was interrupted by Jada popping out of a portal. The young witch gave her signature smirk to the group.

“I think I know where Audrey is,” Jada commented before rushing upstairs to the attic. Leaving the others in her dust. Macy and Harry were the first ones who followed the half-Whitelighter. 

Jada was halfway done with a location spell, the group watched as the map that laid on the table began to glow. The map transformed into the front of an isolated building that looked very much abandoned. 

“What is this place?” Maggie asked as she around the enchanted spell that Jada created. 

Jada stood forward, “Once I got the chance to free myself from the Elder’s statue spell. I located the Elders and, well, forced one of them to talk to me.”

Jada stood high on her own pride as she told the story, “Once the nice and compliant Elder understood that Audrey was very important to her parents. She quickly changed her tone. She told me they believe Hunter and his little group have been squirreling up in here.”

Jada then ended the vision of the building. Jada stared at the group, “I did my part, so what’s the plan?”

“We storm in there and grab Audrey,” Maggie said simply. Harry shook his head, “No that’s too simple. Hunter is many things but he’s not stupid enough to leave his base unguarded.”

“But we need to create a plan and fast. Hunter wants us there,” Maggie said as she pointed to the map. Jada closed her fists in disgust as the half- Whitelighter examined the map of the building. 

Fright.

Pure fright was what Hunter was smelling. Boy did it smell wonderful. The demon smiled widely. Hunter finally got the young girl down one of his narrow hallways.

“Oh come out, come out wherever you are,” Hunter called out to the empty hallways. Hunter waited for a minute for the girl to come out. 

“I know your mother taught you better than that,” Hunter touted out. 

He continued to walk in a slow and agony pace. Hunter was many things but one thing people have to give it to him. Was the way he waited for the perfect time to do his deeds. The demon continued his slow-paced walk passing many doors in the hallway.

_ Wham! _

Hunter kicked the door to find the young girl there. Audrey was shocked when Hunter grabbed her. Hunter smiled at her potential. Hunter smelled the pure form of fright, but not just any fright. Fright mixed in rage. When fright and rage are mixed it turns into something amazing.

Chaos.

His little chaos stared at him, shaking and cowering in front of him. 

“Now, let’s hope your mommy and daddy can find you in time. Or it won’t be any fun if they don’t, “ Hunter smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it and until next time.


	14. Choas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter just wants to play his game, Harry is very serious daddy, and something choatic is about come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go,my dudes.

Despair. 

Audrey's heart hurt or was her chest? The young girl isn't sure. Where are her mom and dad? The young girl gave a whimpered as twist and turn on the bed. 

Outside of Audrey's nightmare, stood Hunter and his underlings. His eyes gazed at the twisting screaming shadows spilling out of the bed. Shadows laid upon one another not completely formed.  
Hunter smiled, "Now the game can finally start."

The building in front of Macy had that smell. From decaying wood of the building’s foundation to light fog that seemed to wrap itself around the isolated area.

“Are you ready?” Macy asked Harry as she looked at him. Her abyss black eyes looked at him. Whatever happens, Audrey will be safe, no matter what. 

“Let’s get our daughter back,” Harry nodded as he pushed the door open. 

Once the door was open the small group walked in, it looked like no one was here, except them. 

“Where is she?” Jada yelled out. The young witch was filled with anxiety about finding the young girl.

“The map said they should be here,” Mel stated as she was trying to make sense of the situation. 

Maggie summoned the map from thin air before she gave it to Mel, “Did we take the wrong direction or something?”

No, Macy thought, her daughter has to be here somewhere. Even with her demon side, she could not feel Hunter’s aurora anywhere here. 

The thin rays of lights, Macy began to walk up the steps of the entrance. She felt some call to be there. As the heels of her shoes clicked out of nowhere was thrown over the banister of the building.

“Macy!” Maggie called out. Maggie quickly to her sister. Maggie examined Macy, her older sister was fine but unconscious. 

“So much for having a fun game,” The voice sighed as he leaned over the banister.

“Hunter,” Harry growled out. 

The demon smirked, “The one and only.”

Hunter’s eyes laid upon one of the two parents of Audrey. He gazed down at them, “Well, well it was about time for you guys to show up! Here I thought I would have started the party without you.”

“Gave us our daughter back,” Harry demanded from the demon.

Hunter gave a hearty laugh, “You think I would give my new position like that Whitelighter?” 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hunter, “If you touch a hair of her head, I’ll-”

“May may, becoming a daddy really did change you huh?” Hunter teased. The demon sighed, “As much I would love to continue this chat. My guest should be waking up soon, who knew a child sleeps so much?”

Harry quickly teleported himself to Hunter, tackling the demon, “Where is she?”

Hunter frowned, “That's not how this game works, Whitelighter.”

“I don’t give a damn what game you’re playing I want my daughter,” Harry shouted, slamming Hunter’s head on the wooden floorboard. 

Before Harry could continue his beating against the demon, the building began to shake. 

“What’s happening?” Maggie asked as she tried to cover her and Macy.

“An earthquake?”Jada suggests trying to find some type of covering against the upheaval. 

Hunter began to laugh, “You charmed ones are truly something else.”

“Audrey is awake.”


	15. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portal opening. Audrey please wake up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo! one more chapter and that's it, my dudes!

Void.

The mystical opalescent of the shadows quaking the building forcing Mel, Jada, and Maddie to be pushed out.   
“Hey!” Maggie shouted as she was dropped ungraciously down on the ground. Mel was too busy checking for bruises, before joining her sister banging on the wooden door.

“It’s locked,” Mel gave a mutter in frustration. How were they supposed to get back in there? She thought. 

Jada shook her head as she smirked, “I get it now.”

Maggie looked at the hybrid witch, “Get what?”

Jada stood up as she looked at the two sisters, “Audrey is having a nightmare.”

Mel nodded as she was slowly understanding her girlfriend, “Yeah, that’s what Hunter said. Something about her being awake?”

Maggie frowned at her sister's statement, “That doesn’t make any sense. How can she be awake if she’s having a nightmare?”

Jada hummed at Maggie and replied,” You are correct on that. What if she is “awake” in the sense of what Hunter is making her to see?”

Mel clasped her hands to stop the shaking that was coursing her body, “If that’s the case, then-”

“That means Audrey believes everything she is seeing is trying to hurt her,” Jada finished as she grasped at her girlfriend’s shaken hands. Jada gave them a tight squeeze trying, yet failing to calm her girlfriend’s nevres.

“So how do we stop this and wake Audrey up?” Maggie asked. 

Jada gave a serious look, “We can’t.”

“But Macy and Harry can,” Mel said, giving a look of determination, “We will have to help them in order for them to get Audrey back.”

Desperation.

That’s what Macy and Harry were feeling. They need to see their precious daughter again. The need to take down Hunter and his underlings. The need to be a family again. 

Harry was halted and quickly was slammed into the other side of the building. Harry gasped as he tried to spit out the blood that came from his mouth. 

“Now come on Hare-bear,” Hunter teased, “ I really can’t call it a real fight. If you’re not playing.”

Harry growled, “Are you sure about that?”

Before Hunter could explain further, Macy quickly grabbed him. Hunter struggled against the witch. Harry quickly joined them. Giving quick and aimed punches in Hunter’s vital areas. Causing the demon to spit up some blood. 

Macy quickly let go of Hunter, “Escaptia!” 

After the spell, the strong portal was created, sucking everything in its path. Macy was tightly holding on a steel beam. She looked back, hoping that Harry would find a way out before it sucked him up on accident. 

“Don’t mess with my family again,” Harry hissed out before pushing Hunter into the portal. Where hopeful the demon would spend for the rest of his days. Harry sighed as he grabbed Macy's hand. Now the pair could find their daughter and leave this place. Just the thought of leaving this place, made Harry run a little bit faster, even though some of his ribs were cracked. 

“It’s time to wake up, Audrey” Macy smiled at her daughter. The mother gently pushed some of Audrey’s hair out of her face. 

“Audrey, “ Harry whispered out as he rocked his daughter in his arms, “Show daddy your beautiful eyes.”

In a beat of silence, the building stopped moving the dripping shadows retreated back underneath Audrey’s bed. 

Audrey’s eyes were open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on posting the last chapter may be on Sunday or Monday if everything is planned accordingly.


	16. Two years later..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of changes can happen in two years, just asked Audrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

Change. 

That’s what Audrey started to notice when she woke up from her nightmare. She didn’t really understand what changed with her parents, but she wasn’t asking what changed. She would see her mom and dad holding hands, but would get fluttered if she saw them. The worst one was the time Audrey saw them kissing, both parents were swearing up and down it was just a hello kiss. 

“So I can do that?” Audrey asked.

Causing parents to blush even harder, “N-not until you’re older,” Harry choked out before quickly telling her it was time for bed. 

It’s been two years since that incident happened, sometimes Audrey had nightmares of that man and how he wanted her to do horrible things. 

“Is he going to come back?” Audrey asked as she tried to dry her own tears. Before her father wrapped his arms around her. It made Audrey feel less anxious. 

“No, he’s in a special place where he can’t hurt you,” Harry whispered out as gently rocked his daughter.   
Macy nodded along with her husband, “If he does. Know that your dad and I will handle it.”

Audrey nodded before she closed her eyes. 

The next day, was the day Audrey will learn how to teleport like a real Whitelighter. 

“The first thing about teleporting you is to know the place before you teleport,” Harry said to his daughter. Behind Audrey, Jada rolled her eyes at the restricted Whitelighter.

“Or better yet,” Jada spoke out against Harry. Causing the man to roll his eyes in frustration, “Think of the feeling that place would give you. “

“That’s too dangerous,” Harry said. Jada gave a sigh before Harry could say anything else, “Would rather have her learn the floorplans of all the buildings in this town?”

Harry’s eyes gleamed, “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Yeah, no,” Jada said simply. Audrey sat there watching her aunt and her dad going back and forth about what she learned about teleporting. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your dad?” Maggie asked to place the cookie dough bowl on the counter. 

“Yeah, but aunt Jada is railing up his feathers. I got bored,” Audrey said simply. Maggie gave a snort before looking at Mel.

“That’s your fiance,” Maggie reminded her. Audrey placed her index finger into the dough tasting the creamy dough.

“I know,” Mel called out before going up to the attic to put the stop of arguing that was happening in the two White Lighters.

Audrey sat in the wooden high chair in the kitchen as she watched her Aunt Maggie bake. Before long a portal opened there stood Macy giving out a tired sighed. Two years running the Charmed Ones slowly but surely took over The Elders. Anything dealing with the supernaturals the creatures and witches alike would call the Charmed Ones. 

“Mom!” Audrey shouted, causing the witch to give her daughter a smile. 

“Hey,” Macy said, “Weren’t supposed to be learning teleportation today?”

Audrey nodded, “Yup, but then Aunt Jada and Dad are arguing.”

“I’m not shocked, “ Macy whispered out before placing her bags on the floor. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Audrey said to her mother. Macy’s heart began to melt with Audrey's vulnerability to tell Macy she loved her. 

I always wanted when I was a little girl, Macy thought, in that brief moment Macy thought about what would happen if she did meet her mother soon. Would she accept her warts and all? Or Would Marsol just reject her?

Macy would never know but she did know that Audrey loved her. Macy would do anything to protect her. 

This was the change that Macy always wanted. 

A home. 

A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp my guys, this is the end. It was fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed as I had so much fun writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fueled by comments, let me know what you think of it.


End file.
